For the Sake of the Mission
by momomilkscows
Summary: The word friend ends with E-N-D. End. Meaning not forever lasting, no happy ending. It just ends. The word teammate ends with M-A-T-E. Meaning adding to the population, the action of coming together and producing youth. It wasn't that complicated. Neji was both to TenTen. Will their relationship end unhappily or develop into something more? (#Tenjiforthewin)
**_Momo:_** _HI! I'm Momo and this is my fanfiction. I'm quite weird but I love writing this is my first fanfiction so bare with me:)_

When you see this -%- it is Neji's p.o.v

 _Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 ** _For The Sake Of The Mission_**

 _By:Momomilkscows_

 _Introduction:_

" I don't want to hear it from either of you!" Tsunade hissed. Tonton nodded her head in agreement.

Tsunade had been extremely stressed. In six days three hours and forty-nine seconds. Shizune will be returning from maternity leave. To put it bluntly the office was a mess. And that is a serious understatement. If the office was only a mess, Naruto slightly liked the colour orange. The boy is obsessed, he wore orange boxers every freaking day. Tsunade had really tried her best to get her self together. But let's be honest she's just a drunk. The first week of Shizune's departure, she didn't even show up. Not one 'hey' or even a '..um sorry I'm *cough, cough* sick'. The second week hadn't been any better. She drunkenly rambled to any ninja that would listen. It had been dreadful. Like listening to someone scrape their nails along a chalkboard.

You're probably thinking 'oh, that's not that bad. She has a whole year to get herself together'. WRONG! Ninja mat-leave is only three months. And it's even less when you're the sidekick to the hokage. Now you're most likely thinking 'uh nothing can happen in three or less months'. Wrong, once again. The leaf village is a pretty popular place, with tourist, civilians, and a whole lot of problems. All of which, are the responsibility to our dear hokage.

Now picture this.

Exactly one week before Shizune's return, I come home from a nice long four months mission in the hidden Cloud village. Not only was the mission incredibly incredible, but it was relaxing. I was legit paid to relax and pick up a few new jutsu's. What could go wrong? Not a damn thing. So I was more than happy to report back to the hokage and hand in the mission report that had one simple sentence. 'The mission was a success, with no casualties or any suspicious acts'. That was almost never written on a mission report.

So I was cheery. I nodded to everyone I walked by, flashed a dazzling smile to the little kid who bumped into me. I was on cloud nine. But then I opened the door to the hokage's office. Knocking was what I had done for a good ten minutes, so then I barged in. My cloud nine mood dropped instantly when I saw what was in front of me. Paper, paper work, scrolls both old and new. It was almost as white as Canada in winter. There were piles of paper possibly as tall as mount Everest. Not to mention I was greeted with the smell of stale hangover. I coughed a few times. I took a brave step into the room. Shoving papers to the side with my foot. "Um...lady hokage...?" There was a hog like snort/moan/grumble from underneath a pile of papers, where the desk used to be. Some movement was happening. I drew out a kunai, readying myself to attack any imposter.

But nope, it was just Tonton. I half laughed because I was being ridiculous. What did surprise me, was the golden yellow bed Tonton had been laying on. I sighed. It didn't take a genius to know that the hokage had gold hair. I sighed. A part of me wanted to just put my report in one of the piles and go home. But the good girl inside me took over. Jeez, I really do hate that good in me. I tossed my shoulder bag to the ground and walked to the desk. I pushed some papers to the side so that you could see all of Tsunade. I was about to touch her shoulder when her hand grabbed mine at the speed of light. I chuckled, she is hokage for a reason.

She held on to my wrist, using it to help herself sit-up. Her eyes looked so dazed. She blinked a few times, finally putting the pieces together. "Hey, lady hokage. Mind letting go of my wrist? You might just break it" I said half jokingly half serious. She looked up at me and smiled. But it wasn't one of those smiles you would get when someone just told a joke. It was one of those devious smile. The kind that made me regret being so nice. "Tenten! You're back, how'd the mission go?" She asked kindly, letting go of my wrist. I pulled it back and began to rub it. "Uh...it was great actually. No problems at all..." I said trailing off.

"Good because I have your next mission" She replied. My eyes bugged out of my face and my jaw dropped. She couldn't be serious. I just got back. "But, I just got back! I haven't even unpacked yet. Or gone home." I said beginning to pout. She crossed her arms and nodded her head in agreement. "You are absolutely right. Come back in exactly four-teen hours. By then your partner should have returned." I sighed. I knew nothing was going to change her mind. "alright then I guess I'll see you then." I gave a lazy wave and left.

My good mood dropped. I was dragging my feet and creating dark gloomy clouds round me.. Even an old lady who had been struggling with her cart avoided me. "TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER" I heard someone screech. I looked over my shoulder and saw one green Lee dashing towards me with his arms open. Beside him was a less then enthused Neji. Their totally different, the way they work together still amazes me. I grinned and waited for the impact of Lee's body. He hugged me and started rambling on about how I am never to do another four month mission again. I laughed. "Oh Tenten, it's been sooooo long. Neji and I were about to head to the training grounds. please join us!" He said giving me sad puppy dog eyes.

Hehe, I got to thank the hokage for giving me another mission. "Sorry, guys but no can do. I've only got four-teen more hours until my next mission. Just train extra hard for me, kay!" Lee nodded understandingly. "Alright instead of 500 laps around the village I'll do 1000! I best get started!" He said dashing off. I laughed. I really did get lucky. I looked back at Neji. "You better get started or he'll beat you". Just as Neji was about to respond a Anbu member came out and whispered something to Neji. Neji's eyebrows furrowed. I knew he got a new mission. The Anbu disappeared. Neji looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I have to go. Don't over work yourself. It's not good for you." He said turning around. I scoffed. Then continued my journey to my apartment.

I ended up at my doorstep. I smiled, I missed the place I called home so badly. I walked in. I took of my ninja boots and placed them on the shoe rack. My apartment was quite big. I had originally bought it with my brother, but he moved out once he got married and I bought his half. It was kind of empty since he's been gone. But it was nice. The front door opened up to a little square area. To the left was a hall that led to the living room and kitchen. With the dinning room to the back. We both really liked open concept so there were only walls for bedrooms and bathrooms. On the right side of the kitchen was one bedroom and bathroom. And to the right side of the dinning room was my bedroom and bathroom. There wasn't much furniture but it didn't really matter since I was rarely home.

I went to my room and started unpacking. Once I was done I peeled off the clothes I was wearing and set the bath. I moaned as the hot water surrounded my body. My muscles ached from all the training I'd been doing. Just as I was about to relax I heard the front door open. Apart of me wanted to just sit and let whoever was inside do what they wanted. But I'm a ninja. But I was so tired besides I locked the door and the only people who have keys were my brother Hiro, Neji and Lee. All trust worthy people. So I went back to relaxing.I fell into a light sleep.

About an hour later I woke up and decided to get out cause the water was no longer hot and I was all pruney. I slipped into my comfy clothes and decided to see who was in my house. I was surprised to see my little niece, Nami. She was curled up in the couch sleeping. I laughed. She must have gotten the key from Hiro. I walked to her and picked her up. She was five years old. She had long Auburn hair, it went to about her knees. Her eyes were big and round just like mine. Everyone says she's my mini me. I brought her to my bed and tucked her in. I sighed. And laid beside her playing with her hair. She was so bright and cute. I loved her to death.

She was waking up her big eyes looked at mine. She giggled. "Aunty ten, you fell for it!" She said giving me a toothy grin. I laughed, "That's right mousie, you got me." She laughed some more when I started to tickle her. About five minutes later she had laughed so hard tears were in her eyes. "Mousie, why are you here without your mommy or daddy?" I asked. Her happy face turned red in anger. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Daddy and mommy, sat me down and had a talk with me. They said that in a few months things were going to change. I don't like change auntie I really don't. Daddy then said that in a few months I'll be a big sister" the word sister barely got out of her mouth before a wave of tears ran down her cheeks. I was not surprised by the news since Hiro had said only a million times that he was going to have a big family. I pulled the thin girl into my arms and cradled her. Hushing her and rubbing her cheek. "You know having a little brother or sister is really fun! You make a friend that will last forever. And you get to boss them around too!" I said trying to cheer her up. She rubbed her eyes. "Really? My friends at school say that once you get a sister or brother. Your parents don't love you anymore." I bit my lip. Kids these days were really something. I laughed. Nami looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Of course they don't! You know your parents will never do that. You have to trust them and love the new member of the family." I said giving her a soft smile.

She smiled right back at me. "Kay! I will!... But auntie who will love you?" She asked in the most innocent way. I didn't need a mirror to tell that I was blushing. I was about to answer but my front door once again opened. I looked at Nami and told her to stay. I walked out and was greeted by Neji. "Hey. What's up?" I asked, slightly annoyed at his intrusion.

"Hn. Your door was unlocked." He said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay...did you need something. I'm kind of busy" I said. Neji and Lee know as little as nothing about my family. Not that I'm hiding them or anything, it's just the way life happened. After all these years, I think I like it best like that. So having my adorable little niece, that Neji has no clue of might cause conflict of interest.

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you that I'm your partner for the mission and that your time has now been cut to ele-" He stopped talking once he heard a creak from my bed. He gave me a look. One that I had never seen before. I bit my lip, if I was Neji I would probably be thinking that I was hiding a boy. After all, I was in a rush, I was wearing shorts that were only inches away from being underwear and a loose tank-top. Not to mention my hair was out of it's usual twin buns. To sum it up I looked like a hot mess. The bed creaked again. Then again. He moved his eyes from me to the door, then back at me. Before I could stop him he darted for my door. He swung my door open. I was two milliseconds behind him and crashed into his back.

Nami screamed. She looked terrified. I pushed past Neji and was by her side in seconds. " Mousie, it's okay. He's just my friend from work. Okay?" She looked at me with teary eyes. "Okay."

-%-

They looked so much alike. She was Tenten, with longer hair and with a shorter height. I didn't know she had a child. But when? With who?

"Sorry. I didn't know I'll leave now." I said about to go. But the little girl stood in front of me. She smiled. "Hi! I'm Nami Mitashi!" She said smiling. She even put her hand out for me to shake. She even had the same last name as Tenten. "Hello" I said shaking her small plush hand. I turned to Tenten only to see her gaping, mouth open and eyes popping out. It was rare that I ever cared about Tenten's reaction. But I was so confused. I don't like being confused. The little girl was staring right at me. Tenten's front door opened and closed with a loud slam. "TENTEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A male voiced yell.

Tenten looked annoyed. She murmured something about changing her locks. "Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl squealed and ran out. Tenten then followed her. Now I'm curious. Nami was now in the arms of a tall dirty blonde male. He was tall, about my height. His eyes were dark brown. He was muscular, but not a ninja. He looked quite regular.

"How many times did I saw not to harvest my daughter? And who is this?" He asked directing his voice to Tenten but had his eyes on me. He looked middle-aged. Maybe twenty-seven the oldest. Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'm not harvesting Nami. She came to visit me. This is Neji, he's my friend from work. Neji this is my brother Hiro." I nodded my head, finally understanding the situation. I'm so dense obviously Tenten didn't have a baby no one knew about. But apparently she had a brother. Thinking about it now, I have almost no knowledge on Tenten's life except for when she's at work. "Wow, you're Neji! I've heard so much about you. You look different from how I imagined you" He said. I smiled. Not a real one though. So he knows about me. "Huh really? It's a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking his hand. His hand was rough and firm.

"Well I guess we'll be going now. Sorry for the intrusion, Ten I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting you." Hiro said. Lifting Nami and kissing Tenten's cheek. She made a funny face at Nami. "Bye, it was nice meeting both of you too." I said as nicely as I could. Nami smiled again. "Hm uncle Neji, please take care of my auntie she's fragile" Tenten blushed then pinched her nose. "That's enough from you. Kiss your mom for me, bye."

With that they both left. There was a pregnant pause of silence."As I was saying Lady Tsunade assigned me to be your partner for the mission, but she didn't tell me what it was. She also said it will start earlier. We have to meet her at noon tomorrow." I wasn't about to put my nose in other people's business. If Tenten didn't want me to know then, I'm fine with not knowing. I pivoted and was walking to the door.

"Thanks. For everything, night." I responded with hn and carried on my way.

* * *

 **Momo:** That's all so far. Thanks for reading. I think I'll update monthly. Please review, follow and favourite.


End file.
